TLOS: Razer's Wrath
by Keijt Kotchenski
Summary: Two years after Malefor was locked away in the core of the earth, peace regins in dragon realms. That will change when a new evil shows up which happens shortly after a human was mysteriously sent to the dragon realms, one can only wonder why he is there.
1. Prologue

**Hello Keijt is back… I hope. I removed my other fan fiction since the first chapter alone was enough to lead people away from my story so I would try again with a different story. This is my second attempt on a fan fiction which I hope will fare better than my other one did. I decided to start off with a prologue because I have problems with inspiration and I also suffer from a serious mental disease. By the way I reuploaded it because of spelling errors.**

_~Prologue~_

I never thought my life would turn out the way it would. After my parents died I gave up on life until my friends picked me up and told me to continue with my education. My friends know me as a person who's silent, helpful, honorable, smart, and has a strong spirit and they know me under the name Niko. After I finished my high school education I thought I was going to continue to college but destiny had other plans for me. My life would drastically change during the graduation party but not in the way I would ever have guessed or imagined.

"_Come on Niko hurry up! You don't want to be late for your graduation party."_

"_Relax it is important I get dressed as well you know."_

I remember the day I was going to live with my foster parents. I'm thankful they wanted to help me right away but I still feel that they only did it because of all the money they would get for taking care of me. Either way they have been supportive in the times of need which I am very grateful for. I opened my closet to choose some clothes but every time I do it I always come to the same conclusion.

"_Damn look at all these clothes."_

I only have one principle when it comes to clothes. If it's not black or grey I don't want to wear it. But despite that I picked something I had saved for a special occasion. I had this black shirt with a hood which always reminded me of my parents; maybe because it was the last gift I got from them before they died. Despite that I got dressed and went downstairs but my foster mom had to comment on my way of dressing as usual.

"_Niko please do you really have to dress that way? A graduation party in high school only happens one time in your life and you dress up like some criminal."_ Niko lowered his head as he felt guilty, he didn't want to disappoint his foster mom but she did have a point. Niko gathered up enough courage to explain to his foster mom. "_Sorry it's just that, maybe I shouldn't go it doesn't feel right that it isn't my parents who drives me to my graduation party."_ Niko said with a sad expression on his face.

"_Calm down, I know you feel bad about it but I'm sure your parents would have wanted you to go and I'm sure they still want you to, but you must promise me that when you start in college, you will never be a diplomat, and let your foster dad be a great example on that."_ Niko replied to her comment with a smile it is not that his foster dad was a bad person, he was a good person but quite disciplinary, but as a diplomat he had to travel a lot so maintaining relationships wasn't the easiest thing to do. But Niko lightened up and his foster mom drove him to his high school where the graduation party would be held.

xXxXxXx

As Niko arrived at the high school he went inside to meet his friends who had already occupied a table ready to play drinking games. They all filled up on drinks and the music started to play. As Niko was playing the game he was quite lucky he barely drank anything except when it was on purpose. A few times he noticed someone walking around with a hood eyeing him. He thought to himself that it was just a random person wandering about. Besides this person watching him it was just like any other party just bigger.

"_Damnit Niko! 2 hours and you still haven't lost yet."_ One of Nikos friends suddenly yelled out obviously frustrated that he was too lucky. "_Yeah I guess my parents are watching over me to make sure I don't drink too much, you know how they feel about me drinking."_ Niko countered obviously amused that his friend would erupt like that.

The hours passed by it changed from evening to night and people were getting drunk and it was easy to notice someone who have had one too many.

xXxXxXx

As midnight occurred one of the teachers announced that the graduates would have a dance amongst each other so they had to find a partner amongst each other. Niko noticed the hooded person was eyeing him again but this time when he looked at the person, the person turned around and left the building.

Niko got up and followed the person, not in hopes of getting a dance partner but it was starting to get on his nerves. As he got outside the hooded person was nowhere to be seen.

"_Hello! Where are you?"_ Niko yelled out. When he got no response he yelled out again a few times but there still was no respond. Confused about what was happening he looked around to see if he could find the person. Instead Niko found something else, tucked away in a corner at the building he noticed a purple gem that was glowing. Curious about what it was he approached it.

"_Ok no more drinking for me if I can hallucinate something like that."_ Niko thought to himself.

"_I don't know anything about drinking but I can tell you what you are seeing is real."_ Niko looked around in confusion. "_Wait now I'm hearing things? Well now it's official no more alcohol for me."_

"_No you're not hearing things; I'm just as real as you are. I can tell you that the gem you are seeing there is a wishing gem."_ This was confusing to Niko as he didn't know what to believe so he decided to just play along.

"_Riiiiiight so how do I make a wish?"_ Niko asked in confusion as he didn't know what else to say.

"_I'm glad you asked. Please step up to the gem and lay either one of your hands on the gem."_ Niko did as instructed.

"_Now close your eyes, take a deep breath and breathe out, now empty your mind, imagine yourself in the way you have always wanted to look like, what clothes to wear, what your eyes and hair will look like and if you see yourself wielding any weapons you must include that detail as well."_

Niko continued to follow instructions. He saw himself as he had always wanted to look like. Black shoes, black shorts that covered all the way down to the kneecap, a black t-shirt with a hood that would cover his face. For his face he wanted to keep his eye color and his hair should be a bit long so it would cover his right eye, as for weapons he saw himself with a katana, a bow with a quiver filled with arrows and what appeared to look like a sniper hanging on his back.

"_Ok then. Now that you are confident about yourself I will now begin. When you wake up it will be a different world."_ Niko was suddenly dragged into the gem in which he lost conscious.

xXxXxXx

After some time Niko found himself lying on his stomach trying to get up, but it didn't help, he had no energy left, as he started to fall back into unconsciousness he noticed some weird shaped creatures who had gathered up around him but before he could realize what was going on, everything went black.

**Maybe a little long prologue but I hope it is ok. **

**Well if you have the time then I would like you to review it and tell me what I should improve on because if I'm not told early on then the chances are I won't be able to improve. **

**Until next time take care**

**~Master strategist Keijt~**


	2. A new world

***Headbangs to atreyu***

***Notices error in first chapter***

***Shakes head in confusion***

**Ok honestly how could I ever write a sentence like this and not notice how weird it was: "**_**He**__**looked around one of outside and tucked away in a corner at the building he noticed a purple gem that was glowing.**_** I will try my best to avoid an error like that again and I have there for reuploaded the prologue. One last thing I have serious internet issues so uploading will get slower. So now that is out of my head, the only thing left to say is enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my own OC's, anything that is mentioned from the original Spyro series is not mine.**

Niko looked around; it was all dark. "_What is this?"_

"_Hello! Is anyone out there? Can anyone help me?"_ Niko yelled out, but there was no response to be heard.

Suddenly Niko started hearing whispering, it was very low. "_Hello, could you please speak louder I can't hear you."_ Niko yelled out but the voice seemed to ignore him.

Shortly after a shadow emerged in front of Niko speaking to him. "_When the time comes a dark glowing ember will burn the black out of you searing your flesh, pain is all you feel and scars is all you see."_ The shadow said with a dark voice. The voice alone was enough to scare Niko in which he felt ice chilling down from his spine. The shadow then charged Niko and went inside his body, and Niko started to feel immense pain which caused him to fall to the ground screaming in agony.

It lasted what seemed to be an eternity until Niko suddenly woke up. He found himself cold sweated, lying in a room that had pictures of dragons hanging around. "_What is this place?"_ Niko could only wonder, but before he did anything he would try to calm down, he was still shaky from the nightmare.

"_Ok, I think it's about time I get going."_ Niko said to himself, he slowly got up as he still hadn't fully recovered from the weird experience. As he finally got up the first thing he noticed was his clothes and his weapons. "_Black shoes, black shorts, a black t-shirt with a hood, long hair, a katana, a bow and arrows and a sniper? So my wish did come true after all."_ This made Niko happy, he couldn't explain it but it was a happy feeling.

"_But where did I end up anyway?"_ He looked around the room and looked at the pictures of the dragons; there were all sorts of dragons, blue, yellow, green, purple, black and even some colors he didn't know how to name. "_Looks like they worship the dragon a lot."_ Niko thought to himself, he was in awe of the pictures; they were so detailed.

Niko turned around as he heard the door behind him open. To his surprise he saw two dragons walk into the room. The two dragons appeared to be young, one was purple and the other one was black. Niko could only assume that the purple dragon was male and the black dragon was female so she was a dragoness mostly because of her body shape.

"_Feeling better?"_ The black dragoness, Niko replied with a nod. "_Well I have felt worse but I'm fine, may I ask who you are?"_

The two dragons told Niko their name; the purple dragon was named Spyro and the black dragoness Cynder. Niko told his name to the dragons in response to hearing their names. "_Ok then Niko what are you supposed to be anyway I haven't seen anyone like you before."_ Spyro asked both he and Cynder had no clue what Niko was. Niko began to explain what he was, where he came from and how he winded up in their world. Both Spyro and Cynder looked at Niko obviously confused that something like this was even possible; they both thought he was just exhausted and just needed some sleep, but Niko insisted that he was he telling the truth.

"_Look Niko you should really get some sleep it's too late to find out now, and tomorrow we can ask the guardians and see if they can help you."_ Niko nodded in agreement and Spyro and Cynder left him to sleep. Niko lay down on what appeared to be a "bed", either that or it was meant for something else, he did however fall asleep almost instantly.

xXxXxXx

In his sleep he once again found himself lying down in a dark place, immediately it triggered the same feeling as before scaring him again. "_Oh no, not this again."_ Shocking as it was Niko was prepared this time, he drew out his katana "_wha wait, where's my weapons'?"_ A bad timing for Niko he was now completely defenseless against whatever it was, that was when a light started forming in front of him. Niko covered his eyes as he didn't want to get blinded by the shining light. When the light faded away he saw a light blue dragon with an amulet around its neck.

Niko was startled at once, but he realized the dragon maybe didn't want to hurt him.

"_Hello friend, I can see you are getting better."_ The voice triggered something in Niko, the voice was very familiar, and it was the exact same voice that Niko heard when he found the purple gem. "_Wait I'm confused here. First of all why did you bring me here, second of all what is my purpose of being here anyway and third of all who are you?"_

The light blue dragon smiled back to Niko. "_Patience young one, in time everything but for now you need to know something."_ The blue dragon breathed in and started to explain.

"_When I brought you here your true you was unlocked which means that you are no longer a human but a hybrid."_ Niko looked at the dragon in confusion "_a hybrid, what is that?"_

The dragon once again took in a deep breath before explaining. "_A hybrid can be many things but you have not only the powers and beings of a human, but also the powers and beings of a dragon and as a dragon you can change between your human and dragon form at any time, but that is not all as a hybrid you can harness the powers of many elements and finally you can gain strong abilities as a dragon and a human as well."_ Niko was still confused so without knowing what he wanted to say he suddenly found himself asking how to turn into a dragon and how to turn back again.

"_I'm glad you asked. Close your eyes' take a deep breath and empty your mind."_ Niko did as instructed. "_Feel the power of the dragon coursing through your veins, surrender to its wild nature and allow it to consume you."_ Niko felt a strong power, he could feel the adrenalin rushing through his body he felt invincible. "_Now that you feel the dragon in you, it will be easy to change form, allow it to take over you and you will change to the dragon."_ When the dragon finished his sentence Niko woke up.

He looked around confusing about what had happened. "_What happened?"_ Niko looked outside the window and noticed it was morning.

**Well a little weird chapter but I have a bit trouble with writing and school at the moment so quality may wary and to make matters worse I have serious internet problems right now. But either way there is a party tonight and I hope you can forgive me for the quality of this chapter. PEACE OUT!**

_**~Master strategist Keijt~**_


	3. Getting introduced

**Wow more than a week before I got my internet back? Oh well It could have been worse. **

**I'm sorry if some of you still feel that the 2****nd**** chapter wasn't so good but I'm still trying to improve in whatever way I can. **

**Without further ado let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was in the original spyro series.**

_~Chapter 3~_

Niko looked out of the window and noticed it was morning, knowing this he didn't feel like going to sleep again, but he was still confused about what he had experienced in his sleep.

_***Flashback***_

"_**When I brought you here your true you was unlocked which means that you are no longer a human but a hybrid."**_

"**A hybrid?"**

"_**A hybrid can be many things but you have not only the powers and beings of a human, but also the powers and beings of a dragon and as a dragon you can change between your human and dragon form at any time, but that is not all as a hybrid you can harness the powers of many elements and finally you can gain strong abilities as a dragon and a human as well."**_

"**Then how do I change from human to dragon and vice versa?"**

"_**Feel the power of the dragon coursing through your veins, surrender to its wild nature and allow it to consume you."**_

"_**Now that you feel the dragon in you, it will be easy to change form, allow it to take over you and you will change to the dragon."**_

***End of flashback***

"_This is puzzling."_ Niko thought to himself.

Shortly after Niko turned around as he heard the door opening, entering the room was two dragons. It was the same dragons from last night Spyro and Cynder. They came to get Niko as they had agreed last night that Niko should speak to the guardians in order to get help.

On their way to where the guardians were waiting Niko got to see the place as well, or at least some of it. On their way Niko saw many other dragons and dragonesses. All the dragons' he saw had one thing in common, they would eye him with a weird expression as if they had never seen a human before. But of course what to expect Niko thought to himself.

After a bit of walking they finally reached their destination. Spyro and Cynder left Niko alone to speak to the guardians. Niko was a bit nervous, the fear of how they would look at him and if they even would accept him. When he got inside he was greeted by 3 dragons, an ice dragon named Cyril, an electric dragon named Volteer and an earth dragon named Terrador.

To Niko it wasn't a very pleasant feel, they were constantly asking question as if he had done something horribly wrong and he was now a criminal. It seemed like they would never run out of questions, that's at least what Niko thought until they asked if he have had any weird dreams. The first thing that came to Niko's mind was his dream about this weird blue dragon who told Niko how he could change into a dragon and back into human and so on. The guardians showed a serious expression on their face before looking at each other in confusion.

"_Could it be the chronicler has something to do with this?"_ Cyril asked out to the other guardians, they were both as confused as he was but it did give Volteer an idea.

"_Niko, if you can, would you mind changing into a dragon?"_ Volteer asked. Niko nodded in agreement.

Niko relaxed his mind and focused on what he was told to do, he felt a strong force flowing through his veins in which he gave into, and suddenly he would find himself standing on four legs. Niko along with the guardians was shocked.

Niko's dragon form appeared to be normal but his element wasn't easy to guess because of his color. Niko was a white colored dragon with a tan underbelly, dark green eyes, orange wings, three gray horns on his head in which two of them faced forward and one horn facing upright backwards, it also appeared to be slightly longer than the other two and his tail was just normal, no mace or sharp looking tail, just normal.

The 3 guardians looked at Niko in awe. "_That's amazing how can that even be possible?"_ The guardians said while looking at each other in confusing. "_Niko could you please leave the room and wait outside?"_

Niko went outside, the first thing he saw was Spyro and Cynder looking at him with their eyes wide open, they just stood there and stared at Niko before he eventually explained to them what had happened. Not understanding what was going on Spyro and Cynder tried to accept Niko as he was.

xXxXxXx

In the guardians' room they were debating on what they would do to Niko, on one side they would try to help him but on the other hand he could pose a potential danger.

It took them a lot of time debating but they eventually agreed that they could at least try and help him discover his element and teach him the basics of combat. Volteer and Terrador at least agreed on it, but Cyril on the other hand believed something else but he would give him a chance.

xXxXxXx

Outside the guardians' room Niko's appearance had stirred up quite a bit of attention. It was mostly dragonesses who found him interesting since he was _the new dragon_, Niko did notice in the background there was a few dragons looking at him obviously not amused that he would stir up so much attention around the dragonesses. "_Well this is different; I guess new faces are a rare sight here."_ Niko thought to himself obviously not being used to this kind of attention, but he just played along as if he was used to it.

All focus on Niko would change when the door behind them opened and the 3 guardians came out. "_Well Niko you are here to stay and we will help you with your training but once that is done you must manage yourself from that point on."_ Volteer said. There was a cheer from the dragonesses which made Niko feel even more uneasy about the situation.

"_Spyro, Cynder we expect that you will show Niko around, and as for you Niko listen to what they tell you and prepare for tomorrow because we will start your training early."_ Niko, Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreement. They began to show Niko around, but Niko wouldn't get a break from the dragonesses so they tagged along.

xXxXxXx

After a long day with getting questioned, shown around and followed everywhere Niko could finally rest in his room. Food was not of any concern as it was served in his room by a mole, it wasn't anything grand but Niko was afraid of eating raw meat because of how it affects him as a human, surprisingly though it tasted good and it filled his stomach.

After the dinner it was late and he went to sleep right away. "_This is all crazy, but I should be grateful for their hospitality…I guess I should get some sleep instead of wondering."_ Niko thought to himself and just like the other night he fell asleep almost instantly.

**Now that was better eh?... Probably not by a whole lot if any better than the last chapter but if you have the time then please review so I'm aware of the flaws/problems there is with my writing. **

**In other news I have changed my name to Keijt Kotchenski and this evening I got a reminder on how illogical physics are when it comes to electricity, I guess pressure isn't alone on that one.**

**Well until next time take care.**

_**~Master strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	4. Like a dream come true

**Hello again guys. I sometimes wonder if the bullies' victim ever gets a break from them. Well I guess I shouldn't complain about minor incidents… Oh well I have a thought to share with you.**

**I remember one time my biotechnology teacher was teaching us about the VNTR methods, he once told us that the holy church had the clothes which accordingly was worn by Jesus when he died, it had once been suggested that they should take DNA samples from the clothes and see if it truly is him, but they didn't allow them to. I think they didn't want to allow anyone to check the clothes because most of our world is build on the basics of the son of god who could cure people's wounds. Basically I think if they can prove that Jesus never existed, I think our world will crumble into ruins.**

**But what do you care you probably want to read the story, but think about what I have written and the only thing that's left to say, Enjoy!**

~_Chapter 4_~

Once again Niko felt like he was in a weird dream, but this time it was different, it wasn't the bad feeling he had felt before but it wasn't a good feeling either. It was weird; all Niko could see was himself surrounded in darkness without any visibility. There would go some time before Niko heard voices speaking to him, it was starting to seem more like the time where he was attacked by a shadow in a different dream. Unlike the last time though the voices where much easier to hear, but what they said was what once again scared Niko. "_It all begins with the dark glowing ember….It will be your beginning but it will also be your demise….In the end you will lose it all."_ Afterwards Niko could see a shadow forming in front of him, but unlike last time the shadow had a dragon shape, Niko noticed it had an evil smile on its face before Niko eventually woke up, once again he felt the cold sweat falling down from his spine.

It took some time for Niko to settle down before he eventually figure out what had happened. "_Ok, now what is going on here? …. It's still night I guess I better get some sleep."_

Unfortunately for Niko he wouldn't get much sleep as he was still terrified from the dream.

xXxXxXx

The next morning started quit early for Niko, in fact it was dawn when Terrador would come in and kick Niko out of his sleep.

"_Rise and shine young one, the evil is lurking at every corner so you can't afford yourself to be vulnerable at any time."_ Terrador's voice was so loud it would be no wonder if anyone would still be sleeping, but despite the rough awakening Niko pulled himself together and went with Terrador to the training room.

The first thing Niko learnt was the basics of combat and how to fly, it went pretty well as he was a quick learner, he would be able to do most of it without making any mistakes...Sort of.

After a few hours it was time for Niko to discover his element. He followed Terrador's instructions by relaxing and allowing any unusual feel take over him. It took some time before Niko even felt anything but when it did he allowed it to consume his body. Before he knew it he would shoot out fire from his mouth.

"_The fire element? Well I your color explains why it is so bright."_ Terrador said with a weird expression on his face.

Although it sounded weird it was true, Niko's fire breath was unlike what any fire dragon's was, it was a lot brighter but like Terrador said his color must have something to do with it. The next thing Niko had to learn was to control his element, although Terrador knew nothing about the fire element Niko did somehow manage to get a hang in it. Mostly Niko had to learn how to charge his element into his attacks.

As things moved on Niko had one final challenge which was about using the fury attack and discovering the opponent's weak spot. Niko noticed that many dragons and dragonesses had come to the training room to train their abilities and strength.

Niko's final challenge consisted of defeating a large and muscular dummy. At first it didn't seem so bad, but that would change when Niko saw how big his enemy was, he found it very intimidating.

Niko tried to use whatever he had learned from his training but none of it seemed to work, as he started to take hit after hit from the dummy, he felt a weird force taking over him. It was an unknown and weird feeling, but Niko gave into it as he felt his strength grow. Suddenly dark light lightning started to appear out of Niko's body as he felt more power surging through his veins, when Niko let loose of it he send out a tremendous fire that exploded out of his mouth, but this fire wasn't what his normal fire looked like, this one was glowing dark.

When it had all ended Niko noticed his enemy was now completely burned away, but that was the least of Niko's concern, it immediately triggered his memory of his past dream.

"_It said it would all start with a dark glowing ember."_ Niko thought to himself extremely terrified. As weird as it was Niko thought it was a better idea to leave. Niko noticed that not only Terrador but also the other dragons and dragonesses in the room were staring at him with an unexplainable expression on their face. Niko along with Terrador agreed it was better if Niko just left the room, when they walked out Niko noticed all the weird looks he got but one in particular was different, it was a grey dragon who looked at him as if he was about to charge him.

When Niko came outside Terrador escorted him back to his room, Niko was still tried from the early awakening but he was even more tired from all the training. When Niko was back in his room he fell asleep shortly after lying down.

xXxXxXx

Niko woke up when he heard someone come in his room. It was the mole from last night who served him food, the meal consisted mostly of fruits but it had some meat among it as well.

After a well deserved meal Niko felt completely refreshed, he went outside to go exploring which was debatable even though it was the place he "lived" at it was still huge. Niko walked and walked and walked for more than an hour, but he got a good feeling of the place, despite the fact he had got a tour from Spyro and Cynder it was still hard for him to find out where everything was. Niko eventually arrived at the courtyard. It was huge. What caught Niko's attention was the fountain the middle, it was a huge fountain, and it had four dragon statues which had a shining gem in engraved in their heads. They were different colored on each of the four dragons; there was a red one, a blue one, a white one and finally a green gem. Niko could only guess, but it appeared to assemble the four basic elements of the cosmos.

"_Hey you."_

Niko heard a voice behind him; he turned around and saw a few dragons. One of them was tall he was colored light blue, the other dragon was big and muscular his scales were green, and in the middle was a gray dragon he was a lot smaller than the other 2 though but he looked like someone who could be really aggressive. Niko recognized the gray dragon; he was the same dragon who had eyed him with a hostile expression when he walked out of the training room.

"_You're that new dragon everyone's been talking about?"_ The gray dragon asked having the same expression as he had when he saw Niko in the training room, Niko answered his question with a nod, and it felt intimidating as if they were accusing him for something.

"_Hmh, I saw what you did in the training room, you made me look back in front of a few dragonesses and you know what, I didn't like it."_ The gray dragon said with a mad tone.

"_But I'll tell you what, tonight were will fight each other, you will lose and this little incident will never have existed, are we clear with that?"_ Niko was shocked, under no circumstance would he want to fight anyone but the gray dragon didn't take no for an answer.

"_Listen up buddy, you will show up, I will defeat you and that's it, and if you don't show up I won't spare you the consequences."_ The gray dragon said with an evil look in his eyes. He starred for a few seconds and then walked away.

Niko was frightened what mess had he gotten himself into?

**Hmmm, a prediction comes true and a mysterious force is revealed? Niko gets in trouble with a bully and has to fight his way out of it? Well that's life for ya you can't satisfy everyone but the ones with 0 brain capacity has to ruin the lives of others who never does anyone any harm. **

**As usual I'm always open for improvement so review if you think there is something I really should think about the next time I write a chapter.**

**And as a little note if you think dark light lightning sounds weird then I don't blame you.**

**This chapter was inspired by an incident in the bus a few days ago but what happened I won't say as I find it too early to judge.**

**Until next time take care.**

_**~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	5. A battle for honor

***Does a dramatic entrance***

**Fails at doing a dramatic entrance***

***Gets up***

**I guess my failures are never ending. Well anyway my school work is really starting to take a lot my time but how it will affect me in the future I don't know, I can only hope it won't steal all my time.**

**Just a little warning, I have no experience with writing these fighting scenes so don't expect anything good.**

**Let's get on with the chapter.**

~_Chapter 5~_

Niko was in a state in which he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what was going through his head. The little incident however seemed to have caught a lot of attention. A lot of the dragons and dragonesses in the yard were starring at Niko, it didn't make him feel any better so he made his way back to his room.

xXxXxXx

Some place far away a light blue dragon was looking through a book when he noticed something weird.

"_I see this should prove if he's truly the one I seek out."_ The dragon said to himself as he continued to read through the book when he found something rather disturbing.

"_NO! This…Can't be…"_

It was all silent not a word was spoken afterwards, the light blue dragon were starring at the book in shock.

xXxXxXx

Back in Niko's room, he was starring blindly out the window not knowing what to feel about the whole situation. On one side he felt sad, he didn't seek trouble he would rather prevent it, but on the other side he was angered, he knew the feeling of people picking on the weak links just out of pleasure and that made him really mad. Nevertheless he knew what he had to do, it was do or die.

"_If I'm about to defeat someone with more experience than me I guess I will need all the training I can get."_

Niko thought this to himself in an attempt at being optimistic, but no matter what way he looked at it he knew his chances were slim.

Niko suddenly felt dizzy, and uneasy and shortly after he fainted.

xXxXxXx

Niko found himself in a dream, again similar to the one he had when he met a light blue dragon. Niko opened his eyes and noticed a light blue dragon standing before him. He got up without too much trouble; he knew it wasn't a hostile situation so he would try and get the best out of the situation.

"_Well it seems like your getting a hang of it aren't you?"_ The light blue dragon said with a smile on his face.

"_I am despite the fact that…"_ Niko was cut off as the dragon explained that he already knew of his current situation.

"_I know you are in a bad situation but you must face him even if it means a visit to the infirmary."_

The dragon said now with a serious expression on his face. Niko however was angry; he tried to argue against what he was being told to do, he didn't want to fight anyone.

It would take some time before Niko bended and agreed with the dragon, he knew the consequences would be more severe if he didn't show up.

"_Wait there is something I must know. Who are you and why am I here?"_ Niko asked the blue dragon.

"_Like I said, in time everything will come clear but until then you must prove your worth and wake up."_ The dragon responded and then faded away.

xXxXxXx

Niko woke up shortly after the dragon faded away. When he looked outside the window it was night. Niko rushed out of his room ignoring his hunger ignoring his thirst. All that mattered to him was showing up and fighting for his honor.

xXxXxXx

In the yard Niko saw the huge mob that had shown up to see the two dragons' showdown. In the middle Niko saw a giant circle where the gray dragon was watching him and waiting for him to come forward. As Niko were walking into the middle of the circle a number of thoughts raced through his head. Thoughts like what if he wins or loses and what would happen afterwards or would anyone of them still be alive?

When Niko were standing before the gray dragon he noticed an evil grin forming on his face.

"_So the weakling showed up after all, but this isn't child's play, so don't cry when I hurt you."_

Niko starred at him not showing any sign of emotion.

"_Enough talk, the battle will now commence!"_ A green dragon yelled, he appeared to be a kind of referee.

"_The rules are simple. You will fight until one of you gives up or is unable to fight, you are not allowed to attack your opponent head on with an elemental attack and finally don't endanger your opponents life, are we clear with that?"_ Niko and the gray dragon both nodded in agreement.

Both dragons' got into position and were anticipating the green signal. This was it for Niko he would either make it out of this in one piece or in many broken pieces.

"_Aaaaand…FIGHT!"_

After the starting signal the gray dragon let loose of his breath, it was a combination of the wind and electric element. It was too fast for Niko to see and it struck him, causing him to scream in pain. The gray dragon let the attack continue leaving Niko in pain, but his continuous attack caused smoke to appear. Eventually Niko was covered in smoke and the gray dragon ceased his attack.

When the smoke cleared up Niko was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked around in confusion, where could he have gone to?

Suddenly the gray dragon looked up as fire struck him from above. The fire was followed by a horn dive which missed. The gray dragon and Niko was now eyeing and circling each other waiting for either one to do the next move.

The gray dragon started to charge an electric orb in his mouth which he launched towards Niko. Niko jumped up in the air avoiding the electric orb which exploded just below him.

Suddenly the gray dragon was right in front of Niko who were open for an attack. The gray dragon let loose of his claws slashing Niko. The attack continued and the pain was unendurable; it ended with the gray dragon whipping his tail at Niko who crashed towards the ground. Niko's collision with the ground was quite severe, but Niko's shape after the attack was bad, he had scars almost all over his body and he was bleeding from them, but. Niko couldn't move he was just starring blindly into the air when a face came into view. The face was unclear to Niko but it seemed to have a bright color. It was followed by a bright light that blocked Niko's ability to see for a short while.

xXxXxXx

When the light had disappeared Niko found that he was now in his human form standing before himself as a human.

This was weird Niko was standing before himself and starring at himself. He heard whispers that said weird things.

"_Pain..Is…Nonexistent as long as a warrior can fight."_

"_A warrior…Must always carry into battle and fight."_

"_A true warrior…Will fight and die with honor instead of living in dishonor."_

xXxXxXx

Niko's vision came back to him, it was a dragoness which was standing and watching him.

Niko realized what happened; he knew what he must do and he would do it even if it would cost him his life. Niko got up at a fast rate; despite the pain and fatigue he stood solid on the ground.

Niko saw the gray dragon was flying above him. Niko prepared himself and took charge towards his opponent, the grey dragon was unable to react and Niko's claws swiped his opponents face. He kept slashing away making his opponent feel the damage he had caused him, Niko ended it all by whipping his tail down at his opponent causing him to collide with the ground.

The gray dragon screamed in pain when he collided with the ground. He wasn't able to recover as fast as Niko did but he got up eventually. The gray dragon however seemed to have taken less damage than Niko but he too felt fatigue hit him.

"_You! YOU! I WILL DEFEAT YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS MY OWN DEATH!"_ The gray dragon screamed out before charging towards Niko. Niko wasn't able to react on the attack and once again he took damage but this time the gray dragon put all rage into his claws.

From this point on it was just a barrage of claw strikes that hurt them both more and more. It went on for some time until they both fell to the ground in fatigue.

They were both exhausted they couldn't fight back.

"_Well will you look at this I think we have a draw here."_ The green dragon said, the dragons and dragonesses cheered at the judge's decision but there was one dragon who wouldn't agree.

"_NO! I won't allow a draw I will be victorious even if I have to take his life!"_ The gray dragon said as he slowly got up. Everyone tried to tell him to stop but he weren't listening. When he stood up he charged up another electric orb and let loose of it. Niko was completely exhausted from the battle; he wouldn't be able to get out of the way. All he could do was take the hit and hope for the worst.

The electric orb stroke Niko causing him to scream in agony. The explosion from the orb caused a lot of smoke to appear and when Niko fell silent everyone feared the worst.

There was complete silent no one expected Niko to survive this attack and once the smoke would clear they would know the answer.

xXxXxXx

Niko saw himself surrounded in darkness. Before him was a shadow shaped dragon with an evil grin on his face.

"_The dark glowing ember…Use it!"_

xXxXxXx

When the smoke cleared out everyone was shocked by what they were seeing. Niko was still standing as if nothing ever happened, but something wasn't right, his body was radiating a dark glow and his eyes were glowing purple. The view intimidated everyone and especially the gray dragon.

"_If that is the best you can do then let me show you what happens when I get serious!"_ Niko Said with a dark tone.

Niko charged a dark ball in his mouth; it was emitting a dark glow. When Niko let loose of his breathe a dark lightning struck the gray dragon. The gray dragon was screaming in pain and the darkness was enveloping his entire body. No one from the audience interfered, they were all intimidated by Niko's power they all watched as the gray dragon was slowly dying out.

When it looked like Niko was about to end the gray dragon's life, something hit Niko on the back of his head. The force was so strong it caused him to fall to the ground unconscious, but before Niko felt unconscious he saw a bright dragoness standing before him.

xXxXxXx

In a cave far, far away from the dragon temple and from where everything was happening a dark dragon was sitting in his cave watching in a crystal.

"_Aaaah, yes, he is indeed the one, I hope you enjoy it while it lasts because eventually your better half will work for me."_

The black dragon let out an evil laugh.

**So how was it weird, good, bad? Well if you think there was something I really failed at in this chapter then review and tell me what I should change because this is not going to be the only fighting part of the story.**

**By the way there might go 2 weeks before the next chapter because I haven't planned what would happen afterwards, but maybe there will go a week I don't know.**

**Until next time take care.**

_**~Master strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	6. An unfriendly return

**Hello again guys, long time no see eh? Well anyway I'm starting to feel a little better, my psychiatrist suggested me to frequently drink beverages consisting of a smaller amount of caffeine and I also have to sleep at least 8-10 hours a day. I have recovered gradually to be honest, I still have bad days though but I'm starting to feel good at the point in which I can start writing again.**

**Hope you will enjoy this "comeback" chapter. ENJOY!**

_~Chapter 6~_

"_Pain, it struck without warning, where am I and what is my motivation? I remember nothing and all I see around me is darkness and me being lonely."_ Niko thought to himself.

"_Seek…Me…Out…When the time comes, your destiny will unfold before your eyes."_

xXxXxXx

Niko slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry and he was unable to see where he was. After some time Niko regained his vision, he was lying in a bed, but it wasn't his own and the room was different. Next to Niko, dragoness were sitting, she eyed him watchfully as if he was her enemy. They stared at each other for some time until Niko came to realize, it was the same dragoness he had seen during his fight and it also looked like she was the one who knocked him out.

"_Do you have a name?"_ Niko asked her. The dragoness had colorful scales that were shiny, they also seemed to radiate the colors of the rainbow, she had a serpent like shape, no horns and her tail ended as a fin and her name was Aido-Wedo.

Aido-Wedo explained to Niko what had happened, he remembered it all, but for some reason he didn't feel bad about it.

"_Listen you are in big trouble, and if you're not careful you may get thrown out of the temple."_ Aido-Wedo said in a serious tone. Niko didn't have any comment he was still in deep thoughts, what had happened during the battle and where did he get his powers from? As mystifying as it was there didn't seem to be any proper explanation.

Niko tried to stand up which he only managed to by barely, Aido-Wedo offered to escort him back to his room. When they exited the room a few dragons was standing outside, the dragons were very muscular and they appeared far from happy. Aido-Wedo eyed the dragons and shortly after they left. Aido-Wedo continued to escort Niko to his room.

"_Who were those dragons?"_ Niko asked.

"_Let's just say you have managed to gather more attention than you need."_ Aido responded.

The way to Niko's room was a horrible experience, no matter who they ran into they would look at Niko with a look that could kill him, and to make matters worse some dragons even screamed psycho or murder at him.

It all seemed to last an eternity but when they finally arrived it was a relief to Niko. Aido-Wedo offered to stay with Niko until the guardian would find time to speak to him; she knew that if no one was there to protect him it would have devastating results.

Niko; laid down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

xXxXxXx

In the guardians room there was a huge argument going on. Cyril wanted Niko out of the temple, Volteer believed they should keep him for further investigation and Terrador were neutral in this argument.

On one side they wanted him out because he could posses a potential danger and another way they should keep him because in the wrong hands he could posses and even greater danger.

xXxXxXx

Back in Nikos room, Niko were fast asleep and Aido-Wedo was watching over him. The door suddenly opened, Aido-Wedo was startled by the sound. 2 dragons entered the room it was Spyro and Cynder, it appeared they had gotten the same idea as Aido-Wedo had. They wanted to protect Niko as well but Aido-Wedo insisted that she should protect Niko. Spyro and Cynder accepted and left the room knowing that Niko was in good hands.

**Short chapter? Well if you didn't like I don't care because the point wasn't to make a long chapter. I still have a bit of inspiration problem, but the most important thing for me was to announce to you guys that I'm on my way back into writing so I will slowly write longer and longer chapters as I get better.**

**In case you wonder, Aido-Wedo is originally written Aido-Hwedo, Aido-Hwedo is a rainbow serpent from the dahoney mythology, I don't know whether to count it as a female name but I kinda like it so I think it will stay that way, so I technically don't own this dragon as an OC.**

**Untill next time take care.**

_**~Master strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	7. On the run

**Long update? Yes. Busy with school? Heck yeah. **

**Well to make a long story short, school doesn't plan on giving me just one second to breathe in but I expect around, mid November or beginning of December I will be able to post more frequently.**

___Chapter 7~_

Every day seemed like an eternity, all I could do was stay in my room with Aido-Wedo while waiting to hear whether or not I would be allowed to continue living or if they would kick me out and then hunt me down, that I did not know. What I knew was that every time someone passed by my door they would start yelling freak and psycho.

It all made me wish I could just go out and tear them into bits and watch their blood dripping, watching them die slowly and painfully. But of course it would be smarter for me to stay on their good side or at least what was left of it if any. What has surprised me the most lately is Aido's way of handling the tormentors; she releases a fury that would make even the toughest creature shiver in fear. For every day that passes I'm growing more and more confused and I don't know what to think about anything anymore.

xXxXxXx

Niko and Aido were interrupted in their sleep when the guardians entered. Their face expressions weren't the most cheerful.

"_Niko, after much debate we have come to the conclusion that we must throw you out, even though we are against it."_ Terrador was the one to bring the sad news

Niko was sad and slightly angered but he wanted to know what was going to happen to him.

"_To make a long story short, there is a bounty on your head and every dragon in this temple will be allowed to take you down. We will give you a short time to get ahead but you must get going now."_ Cyril explained.

Niko was in doubt, what could he do or better yet where would he go to hide?

"_Aido. I thank you for helping me in this difficult time an-"_ Niko was cut off mid sentence as Aido hugged him. As much as Niko liked being close to her he knew he must get going. He said his last farewells and ran off.

xXxXxXx

The next morning Spyro and Cynder went down to Niko's room but were interrupted when they were half way there. There seemed to be some sort of commotion at the notice board. What they saw was what shocked them.

"_This can't be."_ Spyro and Cynder said almost simultaneously.

While they tried to understand the situation the other dragons were either cheering, making bets or explain how they would take Niko down without sweating.

That was when Aido showed up; though her presence wasn't very welcome because of her protection towards Niko. She confronted Spyro and Cynder and asked them to follow her.

She dragged them all the way to the exit before she thought it was safe to explain.

_***Flashback***_

"_Where will you go to?"_ Aido asked Niko.

"_Not sure, but I know my only option of survival is to constantly be on the move."_ Niko said with sad voice.

"_I hope you will do what is best for you."_ Niko breathed heavily before continuing. "_If it means that we are enemies the next time we meet, then I won't blame you."_ Niko finished before taking off into the unknown. When he was past the castle walls Aido couldn't see him, he was gone.

_***Flashback ends***_

Aido explained where she had seen which direction Niko flew off to and where he could possibly be at, but they had to act fast before anyone else found him. They immediately took off to try and find Niko before it was too late.

xXxXxXx

"_Master, the enemy is weakened."_ An orc said to his black dragon master.

"_Move now, today we will march and soon we will have absolute power!"_ The black dragon yelled out his command, rallying his troops. The black dragon turned his attention to a dragon with dark green scales.

"_You know what to do don't you?"_ The black dragon asked.

The dark green dragon nodded before replying. "_Yes, to help our little 'friend' out of his cage."_

The army of undeads, orcs and goblins went off towards the dragon temple and the dark green dragon went off in a different direction to fulfill his duty.

The black dragon looked in his crystal and smiled. The presence of a white dragon was seen in the crystal which made the black dragon giggle. "_Soon enough you will be let out of your cage."_

xXxXxXx

Niko was walking through the forest. He didn't fly because of the danger of exposing himself and besides he was tired, exhausted, hungry and thirsty. It had only barely been a day and he didn't want to keep going but he knew he had to if he wanted to stay alive.

He eventually came to a small pond with water and immediately started to drink off it. Refreshing as it was he spent little time at the pond in order to keep the pace going.

After walking for a long time Niko felt the fatigue. He tried to find a spot where he could lie down but collapsed and was unable to move. Before losing conscious he heard wings flapping from above.

xXxXxXx

Niko tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't see anything it was all a blur. He tried to move but his body forbids it. His muscles were sore and he was unable to get any feel of where he was.

Niko slowly managed to regain some of his vision, it was night, there was no sound and it was cold. He started hearing voices that kept repeating the word "_shot,"_ over and over.

It took some time but it suddenly struck Niko.

"_Wait, that's it, I forgot about that adrenalin shot I saved."_ Niko changed to his human form, or at least tried to. After a few tries he reached for his pocket where had a small needle connected to a small dose of adrenalin. Having his foster mom work in a laboratory he managed to convince her to make an adrenalin shot for him in case of a rainy day.

"_And to believe she laughed when I asked her to make this."_ Without further hesitation he stuck the needle in his body and slowly started feeling the energy boost.

Feeling refreshed he rushed forward and luckily found a pond shortly after. He eagerly drank from it feeling more renewed energy. His next focus was gathering food, which would prove more than difficult. He walked for an hour before finding a deer resting in the evening.

"_Time to test my shooting skills with this fat boy."_ Niko thought to himself as he took the sniper hanging on his shoulder. Niko aimed for the head taking no chances of letting his prey get away. He aimed between the horns keeping his weapon steady.

The recoil from the weapon caught Niko off guard as he fell backwards landing on his back.

"_OW! Wow there is a real kick in this thing."_ Niko quickly got up to notice his shot had luckily connected with the deer, it was dead.

Niko changed back into his dragon form since it could handle raw meat better than his human form. Fresh kills tasted very well compared to the meat they served at the temple. When Niko had finished eating he changed back into a human. He found a secluded spot where he would rest before moving on the next day. He begged that something would happen so he could go back to the temple and live a simple life.

xXxXxXx

Aido, Spryo and Cynder searched the woods where Aido thought Niko had went to but there was no one to find. Not being able to find anything made them realize that they had to move on and hope they would eventually cross paths with Niko.

Aido was the one who lead ahead, she wanted to be the first friendly face Niko would see, but the long walking without seeing anything would slowly drain her hope of finding him.

"_Hey wait up!"_ They all turned around when they heard the screams. It was the gray dragon Niko almost killed and he was not alone, he had a few earth and fire dragons with him.

"_I suppose you guys also wants they bounty, and may I then suggest that we team up for bettering out odds?"_ The gray dragon asked. Aido, obviously not amused gave them an evil glare and moved on. The gray dragon laughed and flew off followed by his dragon companions.

They kept moving on that night but there hopes of finding Niko seemed to fade away.

xXxXxXx

The days passed by and for every day that passed they didn't seem to make any progress. They were about to give up until one night that changed everything.

"_How long have we been going?"_ Cynder asked. Spyro meant they had been travelling for a week and Aido said nothing, she was too focused on something else. They were about to call it a night when Spyro head something behind some bushes. He went over to investigate; slowly he turned to the bushes. He clawed the bushes apart but there was nothing to find.

Without warning something struck Spyro from above. He was pinned to the ground by a big dark dragon. Cynder and Aido were shocked but moved quickly to help Spyro. Shortly after the attack on Spyro, Cynder suddenly found herself pummeled to the ground by another dragon that had brown scales, like Spyro and Cynder, Aido was shortly after pummeled to the ground by another dragon that this time had red scales.

The black dragon looked at Spyro. "_Purple dragon, how funny to find you here. I came here looking for someone else but finding you and killing you, I'm sure to get promoted now."_ Spyro looked at the dragon enraged, he noticed the dragon was in fact not dark but had dark green scales. He tried to fight him off and blowing fire in his face but nothing worked.

"_Prepare to die!"_ The dark dragon's eyes glowed white and charged a beam in his mouth.

"_SPYRO!"_ Cynder and Aido screamed but there was nothing they could do.

**Is this the end for Spyro? And will Niko ever be able to return and is he still alive? I don't know I haven't decided what I want to write in the next chapter yet, perhaps I'll kill them all off ;). I'm still struggling with not making my chapters appear stocky and I hope you will still forgive me for it. **

**Untill next time take care and I may the fact that I still exist not scare you too much ^^.**

_**~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	8. I declare WAR!

**Dear school would you please stop bothering me so much?**

**In any case I have decided to kill everyone off by nuking them and using mah f0rc3 4 n4tur3.**

**ENJOY!**

_**~Chapter 8~**_

The dark green dragon had Spyro pinned to the ground and was about to fire his beam when out of the blue an arrow hit the dragon in his chest going all the way through. The dragon let out a roar and released his beam in the direction he thought the arrow had come from. The blast was devastating, bushes were completely burned away and the trees behind was burning.

The dark green dragons was in distress but quickly became furious. "_Ok, I'm only going to ask once, who are you!"_ He yelled out using every last bit of his breath.

The arrow had hit through his chest and gone right through one of his lungs giving him breathing issues.

Spyro seized the moment breathing fire in the dragon's face causing him to fall back screaming in pain. The brown dragon reacted to this releasing Cynder and heading for Spyro. Spyro managed to see this and dodged the attack and proceeded to counterattack with his claws making sure every hit counted.

The red dragon decided to take part in the action, he released Aido and headed for Spyro with his claws flaming. Before he could hit a large, a weird noise was heard and the red dragon pummeled to the ground bleeding from his head and not moving.

Everyone was shocked, focusing on the red dragon. Their attention was moved to some bushes in front of the red dragon where a two legged presence was pointing at the dark green dragon with something weird in his hands.

When the dark green dragon looked closely, the presence was hiding his face with a hood but he felt he knew who it was and smiled. "_How convenient of you to show up by yourself."_ The presence kept his focus not saying anything. The brown dragon shoved Spyro away and charged the presence.

The presence quickly turned his weapon towards the dragon and shot him in the head. The brown dragon pummeled to the ground and laid still, he was dead.

The presence removed his hood and revealed a human face. "_NIKO!"_ Spyro and Cynder yelled, immediately recognizing their hybrid friend. Aido on the other hand was confused she couldn't believe the white dragon she knew could be what appeared before her.

Niko turned his attention to the dark green dragon aiming his weapon between the dragon's horns. "_Do it! I dare you."_ The dragon yelled out. Niko didn't comment he only stared keeping his weapon pointed at the dragon.

They were staring at each other until Niko lowered his weapon. "_I'll you 3 hours, if you don't get help before that you will die."_ Niko said and put his weapon back on his shoulders.

The dark green dragon struggled with getting up but eventually managed to stand up. "_You'll regret that decision kid."_ The dragon took a deep breath before continuing. "_Soon everyone will be under my master's obedience but none of you will live to see that day."_

The dragon took flight but said one last thing before taking off. "_I'll let you in on a little secret, in one hour Warfang city will be under attack."_ The dark green dragon disappeared at the speed of light despite his wound.

Cynder, Aido and Spyro looked at each other, Warfang city was soon to be under attack, they knew they had to hurry. Niko started to walk away which caught their attention.

"_Where are you going?"_ Aido asked walking up to Niko, she didn't feel comfortable speaking to him in his human body.

"_Leaving, it is your fight, and not mine."_ Niko replied.

Cynder reacted to that and became slightly enraged. "_As a matter of fact it is your fight as well; you responded by killing two probably well respected dragons from their army which makes you their enemy."_

Niko stood still without saying anything.

"_If you roam around here by yourself what do you think they'll do about you when they find you again?"_ Spyro said.

Aido was the one to finish their speech. "_If Warfang is lost then you won't have anywhere to turn to and you'll lose some important friends, is it really worth it?"_

Niko was silent and seemed confused, but after gathering his thoughts he turned around.

"_Look the instant I go back to the temple my life is endangered, everyone is still after me because of what I did."_

All three assured him that no matter what they wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to him no matter the consequences. Niko considered the outcomes that it wouldn't matter if they came before or after the invaders, he would still be the target.

"_I've made up my mind."_ Niko said and turned into a dragon. "_We must hurry they can strike at any time now."_

They all agreed and headed back to the temple.

xXxXxXxXx

Back at the temple the dragons were still talking strategy about how to defeat Niko, and some dragons wanted to just be show offs to the other dragonesses.

They were all interrupted when the mole general entered the room. "_We are under attack; everyone must go out immediately this is not a drill!"_ Everyone headed out without hesitating. Outside the 3 guardians was waiting for them.

"_Everyone line up and let's go, we mustn't allow the enemy past these walls!"_ Terrador took the lead and was followed by every dragon.

Before them was a large force of orcs, crossbow skeletons, grublins and moving cannon towers.

It was pandemonium, arrows and cannonballs were flying all over making it difficult to attack. The moles provided backup by shooting from their own cannons but attacks came from everywhere making it hard for them to hit their mark.

xXxXxXxXx

The battle had gone on for hours; they had managed to destroy most of the enemy towers but had only managed to take down very few troops. The enemy troops had in the mean time managed to reach the gate and were trying to break through. "_This is not good."_ Cyril thought to himself before charging the foes at the gate. He was accompanied by a few fellow ice dragons. The succeeded in thwarting the enemies first attempt to break the gate but many more moved forwards and they were accompanied by crossbows.

xXxXxXxXx

Aido, Niko, Spyro and Cynder were moving quickly and after much flying they could finally make a first glimpse at Warfang. "_Oh no, they are about to enter!"_ Spyro yelled. The four charged up their claws with an element and swiftly moved and slashed through the enemies taking them off guard.

They eventually reached the gate where Cyril and other ice dragons were still fending off the enemies. The orcs was startled by this move and froze in their tracks.

The four charged up their elemental beam, Spyro charging fire, Cynder charging shadow, Aido charging ice and Niko charging his dark fire. They fired it all off in one mighty blow. On impact a giant explosion was created causing everyone to be temporarily blinded.

After the explosion they all witnessed total annihilation, only a few troops had survived the elemental explosion and they were retreating in fear.

Spyro, Cynder, Aido and Niko fell to the ground shortly after losing conscious; the last thing they saw was being surrounded by dragons.

xXxXxXxXx

Niko found himself surrounded in darkness. He was standing but couldn't move. Suddenly in front of him a dark dragon appeared but this time it had 2 other dragons with it. There was a dark dragon with scars that were glowing red. The other dragon was dark too but he had scars that were glowing poison green.

This time Niko didn't do anything he just stood there and watched in terror of what stood before him.

"_Your end is near; soon you will be let out of your cage."_ The dark dragon with poison green scars said in a dark tone that send ice down Niko's spine.

**Hmmm, interesting vocabulary "**_**The presence,"**_** well I didn't what else to write so it has to do for now. Well I have nothing new to say without repeating myself so until next time.**

**Take care!**

_**~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	9. A destiny unfolds

**Hey guys Keijt has returned, but oh wait who is this Keijt? Well I don't blame you for forgetting, school really took my time and other things as well. Now I have reread and know where to take off from so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my what I own and nothing else.**

_**~Chapter 9~**_

As Niko was standing before the two dragons he felt terrified and assumed his end was near. Suddenly without warning, a bright light shined through causing the dragons to melt and disappear, in the light Niko could see a presence but the light was too bright for him to see. When the light had faded away, the presence revealed itself as a light blue dragon who now stood before Niko, he recognized it as the same dragon that had often appeared before him.

"_You have stirred up quite some attention there haven't you?"_ Niko didn't answer, mainly because he wasn't happy with how things had turned out. _"I'm tired of all your games, I want answers and I want them now!"_ Niko said in a demanding tone. The dragon smiled at Niko and sat down asking him to do the same. He began to explain.

A long time ago an ancestor to Niko who was a skilled archer and swordfighter, had predicted before his great battle that eventually his successor would be born in another world, and would one day be sent to the dragon realms to fight in his honor. Niko's ancestor headed into a battle that would decide the fate of everyone, his opponent was a purple dragon named Sirrush. Sirrush had plans about enslaving them all and making himself the major power. The battle ended in Sirrush's defeat, however the body of Niko's ancestor was never found and it never has been. The dragon then proceeded explaining to Niko why he was there and what the situation was. Obviously Niko could figure out that he must be the heir who would fight in his ancestor's honor. Currently there was a dark dragon named Razer who wanted to enslave everyone under his iron rule. Niko's destiny was to defeat the dragon, but there was one problem, according to Niko's destiny he wouldn't save them but he would be killed by an obsidian dragon who would turn the tide of the war.

Niko was starring blindly into the air unable to believe what he was just told. It all seemed surreal, how could he be able to even carry out such a task and not to mention that he would die and everyone would be enslaved.

The dragon got up, _"Though you may not like your destiny there is no way to change it. Our destiny is bestowed upon us and it is our duty to follow it."_ The dragon finished and disappeared.

xXxXxXxXx

Niko woke up to the sound of Spyro calling his name. Groggy and exhausted he sat up and looked around. They were in the infirmary, in the exact same room where Niko was treated when he almost killed the grey dragon. Around him he saw Aido-Wedo and Cynder who were still unconscious. "_I wonder what that attack on Warfang was."_ Spyro asked. It triggered a thought in Niko, what he had just heard, his destiny and also his demise. _"I think I know what's going on."_ Niko replied. Spyro looked at Niko puzzled, what was he talking about? Niko replied he didn't want to tell just yet but he would wait for the guardians before saying anything.

xXxXxXxXx

Some time passed. Aido and Cynder had awoken, Aido was happy about Niko still being alive, after all something terrible could have happened to him.

The three guardians entered the room, they seemed to be in a somewhat cheerful mood however Niko's presence made them uneasy. They thanked the 4 for their effort but it seemed like they were busier with asking Niko why he had come back. Niko began to explain everything he had experienced ever since he arrived there. He told about his dream with a shadow dragon saying cryptic things, the light blue dragon talking about Niko's abilities and his destiny, but he left out the detail about his defeat and that they were all doomed anyway. The light blue dragon shocked the guardians. _"It must be the chronicler there is no doubt."_ Cyril was the first one to say anything, as weird as it seemed, it would explain everything.

Spyro and Cynder were the first ones to say that they wanted to fight back, Aido and Niko agreed, they wouldn't allow the death of everyone. After the agreement the guardians left the four to themselves and went to inform everyone else about what was about to happen.

Left alone in the room they all went to sleep, Spyro and Cynder sleeping next to each other and Niko and Aido next to each other.

"_What can I do, and is there any reason at all?"_ Niko thought to himself, he knew that if his destiny would come true then why even do anything? Niko felt everything would eventually fall down on him and that there would not be much time left.

xXxXxXx

A dark dragon was looking through an orb where he before were seeing a white dragon. With an evil smirk on his face, his plan was ready to unfold. Behind him a dark green dragon had entered his room. The dragon was hurt after Niko shot an arrow through his lungs, but he was now fully recovered. _"You disappoint me."_ The dark dragon said. _"But I guess I have to finish the business that he failed to complete."_ After saying those last words the dark green dragon started slowly feeling pain that grew on him. The dragon was screaming in pain as he started throwing blood out of his mouth while having blood coming out of his eyes. Eventually the dragon had stopped screaming, but he wasn't moving he was dead.

The dark dragon looked through his orb, he saw a presence leaving Warfang and had course towards his hideout. With an evil smirk on his face he said; _"Soon, very soon."_

**Short chapter? Well I decided to announce my return and tell you that I'm soon done with the story, maybe 6 or 7 chapters left and when I'm done with that I may return around summer holidays with something new.**

**Until next time take care**

_**~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	10. Razer makes his move

**Keijt returns yet again, but why? I dunno I guess I feel better about ending the story. Currently I'm writing ideas for another project that may come out earlier than I anticipated, however once I'm done with this story, something will be announced.**

**Btw has any of you seen the trailer for the next Spyro game? If you haven't go check it out. Personally I think the idea is ok but it's not executed too well, not to mention Spyro's horrible design. **

**So please enjoy yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I own only what I own and nothing else. **

_**~Chapter 10~**_

The morning sun had risen over the half ruined Warfang city. Everyone where getting up and ready to do battle with the great evil that were threatening them all. The morning turned out to be anything but peaceful, it all started with Niko missing. Aido, Cynder, Spyro and the guardians were starring at the empty space were Niko had been sleeping. On his bed he had left a note. _"Dear all, I'm going ahead to attack our enemies, if your reading this then I suggest you get moving right now so we can capture them off guard. -Niko"_

None of them hesitated and they all settled towards the great enemy, though they didn't know where to go, they all thought Niko would have to know where to go. They had split into 4 large groups who would search for Niko, they all prayed not being too late.

xXxXxXxXx

Niko was on the move, though he didn't know where he was, he was sure destiny would lead him to the right place. In a forest he found a shrine. Interested in what the shrine may be, he walked up to the shrine to see what it was. When Niko looked at it, it looked like the pentagram from his own world, a devilish symbol of evil and it scarred Niko.

"_Yes it's just as evil as you think it is."_

Niko turned around, before him he saw a big dark dragon. He knew this must be Razer, the big evil dragon that wants to rule over all. Razer was a big and scary dragon. All Niko could see was that he was dark as if he was veiled in a shadow that was hiding his true being.

"_Yes, I am all those things."_

Scary as it was, Niko felt that this dragon could read his mind, but how? It didn't matter anyway. Niko drew out his katana readying himself for whatever may happen. Razer began to growl in a way that would make even the devil think twice about his actions. Through his growl, he summoned skeletons who used swords, spears and halberds, Niko was completely surrounded. _"Let's see if you're really as good as claimed."_

Niko closed his eyes, _"This is it."_

xXxXxXxXx

In the meantime, Spyro, Cynder and Aido were hell bent on finding Niko. The four groups had been caught in an ambush and they were now fighting for their lives. Only the three had escaped the ambush and they wanted to find Niko before too many lives were lost.

They all noticed the weather was beginning to change; a big fog was moving in making it hard to see.

xXxXxXxXx

Niko fought back with all his might, with his morale and spirit soaring in the sky he cut down enemy after enemy. However it was draining his energy and from the look of it, it didn't see like the skeletons would stop appearing. It felt like the instant he cut one skeleton down, another one appeared. _"Getting tired are we?"_ Razer chuckled, Niko tried to ignore his comment but he was right, the more the battle went on the more tired he grew.

Eventually Niko was too tired to continue and he now felt himself surrounded by skeletons. Niko took a last look at the skeletons before closing his eyes expecting the worst. When Niko heard the skeletons raised their weapons he knew his end was coming.

Before the skeletons managed to strike they all shattered in front of Niko, Niko slowly opened his eyes and saw 3 well known faces, Aido, Spyro and Cynder. They had arrived at the last possible second to help Niko. They all smiled at each other, but the glory didn't last long. They all turned their attention towards the huge dragon that stood before them. _"This must be Razer right?"_ Aido asked, her question was returned with a smile from Razer.

"_Well now that the 4 heroes are all together, let's get started."_

Razer began to growl like he had done before and now skeletons had appeared once again. Spyro, Cynder, Aido and Niko formed a defensive circle in hopes of countering the enemies that now surrounded them. The dragons charged their element into their claws and charged towards the skeletons along with Niko who had his katana poised high in the air, they all attacked with all their rage and power.

They all kept attacking at everything that moved and after some time the skeletons stopped appearing. They all noticed that the weather had suddenly changed to be completely foggy. Not only that, Razer was gone as well. Confused they all looked around but couldn't see anything.

"_Only in the shadows can the demon attack, but where he attacks from, nobody knows."_

The voice was recognized as Razer but nobody knew where it came from. Confused and alert to anything moving they all looked around to see if they could find him.

"_There!"_ Cynder yelled, and attacked a shadowy figure in the fog, but the figure faded away after she attacked it. Her action was responded with an attack that came from nowhere. Cynder fell to the ground and felt great pain. They all rushed up to Cynder to see if she was ok, but when they reached her they were now all surrounded by shadowy figures. _"You only get one chance, if you fail you will die, choose wisely."_ Again Razer spoke from nowhere.

Niko commanded from his friends that they didn't do anything. He transformed himself into a dragon and looked around him, he was surrounded by 12 shadows and only one of them could be Razer. Niko began to think about which one it could be. _"The shadow figure that appears multiple of times, but can I trust him?"_ Niko thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXx

Niko's eyes began to glow and he charged a fire ball in his mouth that radiated a dark purple glow. When he had charged up his attacked he quickly aimed up into the sky and saw another shadow figure before him. Without hesitation he attacked it. The shadow yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

The fog had disappeared and now standing before them was Razer, he didn't seem to have been hurt by Niko's attack. _"Not bad you really are like your ancestor."_

Razer began to laugh. Niko changed back into his human form, drew his sword out and charged towards Razer. Razer let out a growl which was different from before, it sounded like a hydra's growl. Niko suddenly stopped infront of Razer unable to move and started to feel pain that was shortly growing more intense.

"_This is where it all ends."_ Razer said out loud.

**Weird chapter as usual but there's only 2-3 left and then I can finally start to work on something new. If any of you hate the new Spyro game coming out then hear me out; As the Spyro fans we are we should gather and do something about this mess before Spyro suffers the same fate as Crash Bandicoot.**

**Untill next time take care.**

_**~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	11. An unfolding destiny

**Did I abandon the story? In a way yes, mostly because school stole all my time, as well as exams. Recently I have returned to see how things had changed, and over the past few days I've had a story idea in my head that just won't go away so I will be starting a new fanfiction while I finish this, which should be done by Wednesday or Thursday, because let's face it, it's not going to get any better so I may as well finish it. I will explain more about the new fanfiction at the bottom.**

**Enjoy :). **

**Disclaimer: I own only what I own and nothing else.**

_~Chapter 11~_

"_This is where it all ends."_ Razer said out loud.

The growing pain Niko felt was unbearable and he started to emit a purple aura that changed to being dark.

Suddenly Aido started attacking Niko. In a heart filled rage she slashed away at him. Cynder and Spyro stood in shock as they had no idea what was going on.

"_I refuse losing you that way Niko!"_ Aido yelled at the top of her lungs while continuously attacking. The aura around Niko intensified and suddenly an explosion occurred.

Spyro and Cynder looked up, Aido was lying next to a tree behind them, she was ok but she looked over at Niko. Niko was just lying on the ground, not moving at all. They rushed towards him screaming and yelling his name, but there was no response, not even a groan. They refused to believe he was dead, it simply couldn't be true, but it seemed to be a fact. It started raining and it was getting a bit darker. They stared at the body of Niko, lifted their heads into the air, screaming out his name.

xXxXxXx

Suddenly they heard a groan, a familiar one that was. Niko began to get up slowly. They were all shocked and rushed towards him. Niko turned around, his eyes were glowing red and he was furious. They all looked at him frightened wondering what he was going to do.

Niko suddenly charged towards his friends. They readied themselves for whatever was about to unfold. When Niko was close, he jumped over his friends and went for something behind them. The lot turned around to see Niko slashing away at a dragon, an obsidian dragon.

The lot witnessed Niko slashing away at the dragon, but his attacks appeared ineffective.

"_This is boring"._ The obsidian dragon said in a distorted voice followed by one slash at Niko which send him to the ground.

The obsidian dragon looked back at Razer and received a nod. He then moved towards him. Spyro, Cynder and Aido, all three charged at the dragon trying to save their friend. They were all overwhelmed by the dragon's attacks, they were fast, precise and strong, like Niko they were send to the ground.

"_Just so you don't forget my dear friend"_. The obsidian dragon chuckled. He raised his claw at Niko and went for his right eye, severing it. Nike felt the excruciating pain, as well as losing his sight in the right eye.

Razer looked at Niko, obviously amused at his pain. "_If you still dare to defy destiny, you know where to find us."_ Razer said while trying to hold away his laughter, and along with the obsidian dragon they flew away.

Once they were out of sight, Aido was the first one to approach Niko, who was bleeding from his right eye and shaking in pain. She began to lick his wounded eye to give him comfort. Cynder and Spyro looked around for foes that may be lurking about.

xXxXxXx

Inside Niko's mind he was in great shame but also in fear of his destiny which dictated his failure. Could this even be right and further more should he just give in to it? He found is puzzling and didn't know what to do.

He went over the possibilities in his head and they all came to one conclusion, like his fight against the gray dragon, he had no choice but to face the danger head on and not bow down until he had defeated his opponent.

xXxXxXx

Niko released a slight groan before returning to the conscious world. Aido smiled at him, she was happy he was still alive, but his eye didn't look too good, he now had a scar where his eye once was. "_Your eye"_, Aido said in a sad tone. Niko didn't respond but instead got up and called for Spyro and Cynder to gather around him.

"_I know what we have to do"_ Niko said, which surprised them. After having his eye destroyed he now appeared more confident than before.

"_If we defeat Razer his army will be defeated as well, since they are dependent on his life force."_ Niko depended on the help from his friends and to his own surprise, met no opposition. Everything was settled for the final clash to happen.

**And so it goes towards the end, just a quick note, the story really lacks quality, and that's why I just want it to end so I can focus on something else. The prologue for my new fanfiction will most likely be uploaded by midnight (In Denmark), if not it will be by tomorrow. The basic premise for the new fanfiction is wolves, and will be found under the misc. cartoons. I have here borrowed from the Sengoku Jidai in the term of divided clans fighting for control. I will not rip off the the Sengoku war but rather use a bit of inspiration from it, as well as inspiration from GNG and GDW with the whole animals as samurais and ninjas etc.**

**Anyways I hope you have a wonderful evening, and see you next time :).**

_**~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


	12. A warrior's final calling

**As I have said already this story lacks quality which is why I'm writing this as the final chapter and obviously it is long. I will work on two other projects, the one I already put up and another one in the spyro section. Enjoy this final chapter if you actually had the patience or mentality to read the other chapters.**

**Enjoy :)**

_**~Chapter 12~**_

Without hesitation the 4 took flight with Niko taking the lead. He didn't speak and focused on the upcoming battle. He wasn't sure where Razer was headed to but he felt a connection with the obsidian dragon and followed his own instincts.

"_As destiny takes its hold, the prey will find himself with a broken neck and a soul shattered."_

xXxXxXxXx

They arrived at a temple. An old temple, so old in fact it looked like it was about to crumble any time soon. "_This is the temple of Bagrol"_, Aido said. They all looked at her, "_Bagrol was a fire dragon with the ability to control volcanoes. When the world would be coming to an end, his temple would rise to those with the ability to control the world's destiny and either use it its power to spare us all or use it to enslave us all. Such a thing hasn't happened since your ancestor Niko."_ Niko turned his head to the temple and wondered what this could all mean, and most importantly, would history repeat itself? As puzzling as it seemed they all headed into the temple in search of Razer and to end his terror.

They arrived at a great hall, or so it seemed, and Niko was the first one to enter. Upon entering, the exit behind him was sealed, making it impossible for his friends to follow. Niko turned around and let out a scream. "_What is all this about?"_ He yelled out in confusion.

In all the confusion he looked up and saw a big orb, which had a strange aura to it. As he moved towards it, the aura intensified, eventually so much that it pushed Niko back. "_It's a little too early for that."_ A voice chukled. Niko looked up and saw Razer and his companion. "_Only one is supposed to decide the fate of us all and obviously you can guess what the outcome will be, but before we get to that."_ A strange light started to emit from the floor, and it seemed to have drained Niko's dragon powers from him. As he now found himself in his human form he noticed that the same thing had happened to Razer and his dragon. "_This is how disputes were solved many years ago, actually back to your ancestor who cowardly decided to spare everyone when he could have had absolute power."_

Niko turned his attention to the former obsidian dragon that now appeared as a knight wearing black armor as well as using a black sword and shield. Razer himself was still surrounded in his dark veil, making it impossible to tell what he looked like.

Preparing his katana and his mind, he stared at the knight, circling him and trying to react to his attacks, but nothing happened, he didn't even prepare his shield or sword. Slowly he approached him from his back, and he still showed no sign of movement. Eventually he got close and stroke the knight, who slowly faded away. Confused Niko looked around knowing this was a trick he was likely to be attacked from somewhere, but he saw nothing. Furthermore he noticed Razer was nowhere to be seen too. Stressed he slashed with his katana in every direction, anything that moved or any sound, even the wind caused him to go into a slashing fury.

"_Behind you…."_

Niko deviously made a 180 spin with his katana, and before him halved the knight in two. As he lay down, he began melt away in a black fire. "_Not bad but this is where it ends."_ Razer yelled. Niko made another 180 spin, this time halving Razer in two. Razer screamed in agony. "_How?"_ _"How could you defeat me this easily?"_ Niko sheathed his katana, "_because fighting as a dragon and a human are two very different things, you are more vulnerable now, and as a result you lost."_ Niko began walking towards the orb, which was no problem this time. As he approached the orb, a firewall emanated around the orb making it impossible for Niko to approach it any further.

"_NO, THIS IS NOT DESTINY. YOU SHALL NOT ALTER THE DESTINY BEFORE US."_ A loud and angry voice echoed throughout the entire temple. Niko immediately turned his attention to the suffering Razer, "_how can you still do this in that state."_ Weakly, Razer responded that this wasn't his doing, but instead it was his master's doing. As Niko turned back to the firewall, a dragon was now standing on top of it. This dragon radiated fear from his very being, and Niko felt his soul slowly leaving his body, but he stood his ground and refused to waver. The dragon turned his attention to the fallen Razer, "_you have been a faithful servant, I suppose I should reward you."_ Razer's eyes lightened up, or so Niko thought he could see. However joy quickly turned into horror, Razer's body started burning in a fiery red fire. Razer's agonizing scream quickly became weaker and weaker, and soon he was completely burned to ashes. Confused Niko stepped back and pulled out his bow and an arrow in preparation. "_Still got some backbone kid?"_ Niko didn't dare to answer this, his fear alone made his mouth stay shut. "_Well I may as well make this interesting."_ With a roar the exit was opened and Niko had the support of his friends. They all nodded as if they knew what to do, and as such they prepared themselves for the final battle, the only obstacle to block the path to peace.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Niko readied his arrow at the dragon, and aimed right between his eyes. He fired his arrow, which missed. Now flying in the air the dragon laughed "_is this the best you can do"_, he continued laughing. The dragon looked up and saw Spyro flying down towards him using his fire element. He pulled his head back and dodged his attack, which Cynder responded to as she came flying towards him covered in a poison green aura. With the dragon unable to attack, Cynder stroke his neck, biting down on his neck, the poison aura slowly went from her legs and moved to the spot where she attacked the dragon. In retaliation the dragon used his fire breath which was aimed at Niko. Aido moved in front of Niko and released a water shield to protect Niko. The steam enveloped them both and both Spyro and Cynder flew towards it trying to hide. The dragon felt weakened from the poison, but despite his injury, charged up a fireball which was aimed directly towards the steam cloud. Upon contact the fireball exploded, and he began to chuckle, believing he had defeated them. He looked to his left and stroked his claw injuring Cynder, who tried her poison tactic once more. "_Cynder!"_ Spyro yelled as he flew towards her to ease her fall. In all the confusion the dragon turned to the explosion and saw Niko with his bow. This time Niko's arrow took the dragon off guard and he didn't manage to see it. Thus the arrow penetrated his right eye, blinding him.

In agony and rage he stroke around at the air before calming down. "_You may have done this but I can still defeat you."_ The dragon moved towards a pillar and destroyed it. This caused the entire temple to start rumbling and shaking. "_Soon this entire structure will come down on our heads, and with the orb destroyed no one can save you."_ Niko stared at the maniacally laughing dragon, and saw that he had no choice. "_Spyro, Aido, take Cynder with you and get out of here."_ They both protested, claiming he shouldn't fight alone. "_I understand your concern, but this I have to do alone and we don't have the time to discuss this."_ With these words Niko managed to persuade them to leave, and so they did in haste. "_Please make it back alive."_ Aido said to Niko as they took a last glance at each other.

Now Niko and his opponent both charged at one another, Niko tried to use his opponents' size to his advantage but it proved to be difficult. Whenever he slashed at his body or shot arrows towards him he would block or dodge his attacks. The dragon never attacked, he was tiring Niko out and consequently Niko eventually got too tired to even lift his katana. "_THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!"_ The dragon yelled as he stroke his claw towards Niko. Niko heard the horrible voice of a man being torn open, he opened his eyes and saw a spirit in front of him. Niko didn't recognize the spirit at all. "_Do it now Niko. Quick! Before he has the chance to attack again!"_ Niko recognized the voice, it was the one that always spoke to him when he was in trouble. He took the opportunity and fired his arrow towards the dragon, hitting the other eye, and completely blinding his opponent. The spirit retaliated and forced the dragon down to the ground, pinning him down. In agony and frustration the dragon yelled, trying to fight back but found it impossible to do so. Niko Drew forth his katana, ran towards the dragon with his katana poised high in the air, and struck his katana into his foes skull. The dragon let out his last breath before eventually going silent.

The firewall around the orb disappeared and Niko ran towards it. Everything around him stopped, as he was enveloped in a big light. He heard voices of many spirits, and before him stood a man with long gray hair and thin leather armor. "_So, my successor has finally shown up."_ The man chukled. Niko realized this must have been his ancestor, the warrior that disappeared after saving everyone. _"Everything has been finalized, the death of this dragon has meant all the evil forces have died as well, the fight is over and everyone is safe."_ Niko's ancestor smiled at him, and while they both wanted to see each other some more, it was over, and Niko found himself back at the temple which was about to crumble.

"_NO! NOT YET"_ Niko turned around and saw his foe, now covered in a purple silhouette and even bigger than before. The dragon send out a small dragon spirit, which struck Niko through his chest, an attack so fast nothing could match it. Niko fell to his knees, shocked and hurt he felt the blood and air leaving his body, "_is this what death feels like?"_ Niko's entire body began to glow, his rage grew, he got up on his feet, not paying attention to anything but his opponent. With his katana he charged up his dark lightning into its metal. The dragon charged up his fire breath and let it loose at Niko. With the temple roof starting to fall down, Niko ran towards the dragon avoiding every attack. The dragon panicked and send out his fireball which missed completely. Now in front of the dragon Niko let loose of his battle cry jumped up to the dragons head and with one clean strike, cut off his opponents head. There was a loud scream from the dragon that now vanished into thin air signalizing his defeat.

Tired and weak Niko watched as the roof crumbled down on the only exit. With his fate sealed he collapsed on his back, and as his conscious slowly drifted away, with his last breath "_I'm sorry Aido, I guess I won't be coming back to you."_ With his breathe gone he departed to the afterlife, and as the temple collapsed, Aido, Spyro and Cynder watched in awe. "_Let's go back, there is nothing left."_ Aido said, with tears running down her cheek. She didn't need to confirm it, in her heart she knew her friend had won and that he would not be returning.

As the three took flight and went back to Warfang they were greeted by the morning son, who lightened up the landscape. It seemed like everything was back to normal, but one thing was on their mind, and that was the memory of Niko and his sacrifice for them all. A deed that no one would ever forget. As they returned to the temple everyone was waiting for them, when the guardians saw they returned without Niko, they knew what had happened and didn't ask any questions. In memory of Niko's deed, they made a statue of him to honor the spirit Niko had.

Day turned to night and Aido was given the task of writing the scripture on Niko's statue.

_A warrior without equal. The bright light of hope. _

_A warrior who not once gave up and always gave it his best. May we all take his wisdom to heart and fight to become like him._

_The fighter Niko-_

**And so I finish this story with a long chapter. I will create more in the future but for now I have to get back to my other fan fiction, where I uploaded the prologue some time ago. Have a great valentine's day even if you are alone and remember, the light dosen't always shine upon you, but when it does, you'll feel it, and nothing will be able to take that away from you :).**

_**~Master Strategist Keijt Kotchenski~**_


End file.
